


Treat Your Enemy as Your Friend

by Browa123



Series: Browa's NDRV3 AU Crap [7]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Happens at the begining of the second chapter, Just exploring Ouma and Maki's rivalry(...?) in a new light, MAJOR SPOILER WARNING, Ouma screws up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: Ouma thought it couldn't go wrong, his plan to switch the Monopads with the motives on them. He decided to keep his own on him, just in case someone finds something to use against him.He retreats to his research room late at night, sitting unceremoniously on the throne in the back of the room, turning on the motive video with his name on it."Welcome to the Maki Harukawa Motive Video!" Calls Monokuma from the speakers.He screwed up.





	

With a grin, he takes the color collage of tablet in his hands, eyeing his name on the back of it, and marched out of the room, everyone's accusing glares staring down his back.

Ouma thought it couldn't go wrong, his plan to switch the Monopads with the motives on them. He decided to keep his own on him, just in case someone finds something to use against him.

He retreats to his research room late at night, sitting unceremoniously on the throne in the back of the room, turning on the motive video with his name on it.

"Welcome to the Maki Harukawa Motive Video!" Calls Monokuma from the speakers.

He screwed up.

Holding the video as it plays, Monokuma going on and on about orphans and assassins, a pit growing in the leader's stomach. Someone else had his motive video. The dumb bear labeled his incorrectly. Maki was a damn assassin. 

His red flags about her were correct, leaving a dangerous murderer in the school. 

Assassins and Supreme Leaders tended not to get along, and with Ouma's motive video in someone else's hands.... he could only hope it was someone who refused to listen to his plan long enough to follow the trail of videos from Harukawa's to his own. 

The last thing he needs us someone knowing the truth, any truth about him, any string to pull in his Web of Lies he's so carefully crafted and it could all fall apart.

Ouma bit into his thumb in nervous thought. Who had his motive video? Who could be learning a truth about him right this second behind his back? Are they dangerous? 

A lot of students were red flags for Ouma, Gonta with his naive, easily manupulated nature, Iruma with her inventions, Kiibo being a robot, but that flag has gone down a bit now that Ouma prodded at him enough to know the bot is practically harmless, Maki Harukawa and her being an assassin... 

Ouma would need to see the extent of her killing intent, at the risk of him taking it too far and making her actively hunt him down instead of keeping away. Maki Harukawa is a ludicrously massive red flag, and he needs to wave it down at the risk of his own life, but even that is unnerving to him.

He set up his walls of lies to avoid dying, not make people seek him out. But it's a very thin line he's dancing on with this approach, and tilting too far could lead to his doom. 

The boy decides to head back to his room, where his plans lie, and finish another long, sleepless night trying to rig the killing game.  
____________________________________________

He arrives to find the lock on his door snapped off.

Someone was in his room, sneaking a peek at his evil plans, no less!

(...or they were in there for a bit of midnight murder...)

He stifles a shudder, heading into his room with a straiter posture more befitting of the evil Supreme Leader he is. "Well, who do we have sifting through my stuff in here...?" He asks slyly, standing in the door frame, making the shadows from the dimly lit hall leak across the room on purpose, because it makes him look cool and powerful.

The figure in his room is on him in an instant, going right for his neck and wrapping a fist around it. It has yet to start squeezing, but the feeling is threatening to be there as Kokichi looks into Maki's red eyes.

"Where is my motive video," she deadpans, wrapping her fingers firmly around Ouma's neck. "I may or may not have it under my arm here, but who knows if I'm lying?" He states through clenched teeth. 

She swiftly grabs it out from under his arm, turning it on, Monokuma's shrill voice ringing in both their ears. She turns it off after her name is said.

"How much did you see?" she growls, fingers starting to close in. "Depends... where is mine?" Ouma chokes out, being careful not to loose the smirk. 

Her glare deepens, as she holds up a second Monopad. "Why do you think I came looking for you, first?" Ouma is swift to grab the second one and turn it on. 

This time Monokuma announces his name though the speakers and he turns it off, relief gracing his features for half a second, because his throat is still being squeezed by an assassin.

"How much did YOU see, Harukawa-chan? Can't have you weeding out my evil lies now, can I?" Ouma taunted. "That video paints you to be as evil as your common vandal. I should have known you just talked tough," Maki huffs.

He's screwed.

"Not like your tragic backstory is any more appealing. Sounds like something from a shoddy anime or something," work with it, build more lies to cover the loose end, anything!

Maki releases he throat, Ouma taking a quick gasp of air before quickly regaining his composure. "So... you lead an organization with a "no-killing" policy. I guess that makes you unlikely to be the real mastermind... but what's with this plan on the back of your board?" Maki demands.

"Oh that, it's my grand master plan! Nishishishi~! It proves how evil and terrible I am!" Ouma states confidently. "It looks more like a plan to rig the killing game in your favor," Harukawa pointed out. Ouma quickly flips the chalkboard side back to the wipeboard side, where the portraits of all the classmates are, sifted into two categories, Amami and Akamatsu off to the side with a diagram of the murder.

"Harukawa-chan can leave now, she's seen enough..." Kokichi states with a tight smile. She leaves.  
___________________________________________

He's got an arrow in his arm, and Kaito is holding him by the scarf.

It hurts, hurts a heck of a lot, but he knows Momota isn't the mastermind, that's why he chose to bring him in here with him.

The door behind them opens, an Exissal in the door frame with a menacing shadow casted over them. Ouma retrieves the remote from his pocket in an attempt to control it.

The lid flings open and Harukawa trains the end of a crossbow toward his back.

She fires it, the bolt sailing through the air.

The shot misses.

"You're lucky I remembered your shit plan from back in your room, or I might have believed the shit Monokuma flung at my brain," Maki states tiredly, breaking up the squabbling classmates.

"Harumaki?! What's going on?" Momota asks, Harukawa rushing to embrace him.

"As much as I hate you," she indicates Ouma, "your plan to rig the killing game... I don't want you using Plan B, ok?" She says firmly, glaring at Ouma, who puts his hands behind his head and smiles.

"Alright, with that part over, let us continue my masterfully evil plan to expose the real mastermind!" He states, ignoring both the pain in his arm and Momota's sputtering in confusion.

Maybe now, Maki Harukawa was less of a red flag, and Ouma dreaded to think about being forced into Plan B if that crossbow bolt had hit him, but small screw ups that reveal the truth leave a two sided coin you can't make heads or tails of until it lands, especially if your name is Kokichi Ouma and you built your life on lies and distrust. One thing is clear, now that he continue Plan A in peace...

Maybe he wasn't so screwed after all.


End file.
